Wood is one of the most commonly used natural materials for building products. The many different kinds of woods provide a wide range of physical and mechanical properties, making wood aesthetically pleasing to look at, while also providing structural integrity. Wood is also relatively inexpensive and is easily workable. Thus, wood is a very desirable resource for use as a building material. In addition, wood is a renewable resource since mature trees can be harvested, and new trees can be planted in their place.
It is generally known that hardwoods, particularly those from tropical regions, provide a better quality wood and are less susceptible to biodegradation. Hardwoods are therefore more desirable for use in areas where biodegradation is likely, such as exterior use where they are subjected to alternating exposures of moisture and dryness. With increasing public pressure for tropical forest preservation, hardwoods are becoming less available, and ultimately more expensive.
Because of a growing demand for inexpensive wood supplies, wood plantations are turning to faster growing softwoods for higher yields. Softwoods generally have a lower density, exhibit reduced mechanical properties, and have reduced durability as compared to hardwoods. One method for increasing the quality of woods is to apply wood preservatives to provide increased resistance to biodegradation. Many wood preservation techniques are effective but most techniques require heavy metals and other toxic substances. It is therefore desirable to provide an environmentally safe treatment method for the preservation of wood.